


Friend

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan defends Cara's right to stand at her side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

"And so I award the first two calves your cow births to your neighbour," Kahlan said. The neighbour bowed his head in thanks, thinking this recompense fair. The offender in question, however, glowered at the Mother Confessor.

"There was a time the title of Confessor meant something," he said angrily. "When no woman in white would associate with a demon such as that one!" He pointed one finger at Cara, who stood near the chair Kahlan was seated in. Cara said nothing, merely gazed at him with disdain.

"Hold your tongue," Kahlan said in a low, dangerous, voice. "Cara is a Mord'Sith, yes, but she is loyal to the Seeker, and to me. She works with us, not against us, and has saved my life on more than one occasion. She is a valued comrade and a trusted friend. Judge not on outward appearances, or risk the same fate."

Somewhat cowed, the man lowered his eyes in supplication and backed away. Kahlan glanced at Cara and the Mord'Sith lifted one eyebrow and gave her a small smile of thanks. Kahlan composed herself and said, "Present yourselves," and the next supplicants stepped forward.


End file.
